La définition du bonheur
by Nebulleuse
Summary: RWHG - Vous et Ginny êtes ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans cette foutue vie qui avait pourtant mal commencé. Ne souffrez pas trop pour nous, et tâchez de nager pour toujours dans le bonheur, puisque c'est probablement ça, le sens de la vie.
1. Chapitre I

_Chapitre I_

- Et quand on a découvert Norbert, vous vous rappelez ?

- C'est bien Hagrid, ça…

- Et quand il nous a envoyé voir cette foutue araignée géante dans la Forêt !

- Ron… tu ne t'en remettras jamais ?

J'éclate de rire devant l'air effaré de mon meilleur ami. La seule évocation de ce souvenir l'a rendu plus pâle que Quasi-Sans-Tête, et pourtant, c'était il y a des années…

Huit ans déjà ! Huit années sont passées depuis la Guerre, huit années qu'on s'efforce de tout reconstruire, petit à petit, à commencer par nous, par nos vies mutilées… Je n'ai pas revu mes parents, ni le reste de ma famille ; elle est ici, ma famille. Ils sont ma famille. Harry, Ron, Ginny… et Andy… mon merveilleux Andy ! L'un des sorciers les plus talentueux et les plus sérieux que j'ai rencontré. Quelle chance j'ai eue de tomber sur lui, et quelle chance j'ai maintenant de vivre avec ! C'est vrai qu'autrefois, à l'époque de Poudlard, j'avais vraiment pensé que je resterais toujours avec Ron. Nous sommes restés ensemble quelque mois après la Guerre, et j'avoue que c'était vraiment merveilleux, qu'il est vraiment merveilleux… Mais je me suis vite rendue compte qu'il est bien trop immature, malgré le fait qu'il soit adorable. Je veux dire, il agit trop souvent sans réfléchir, il ne parvient pas toujours à se contrôler et il n'est absolument pas organisé… Non, ça ne pouvait pas marcher, et même si nous avons souffert tous les deux de cette séparation, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. Et puis aujourd'hui, le temps a bien prit soin de tout effacer, en ne laissant que de petits souvenirs, des petits éclats de bonheur que je n'oublierai jamais, puisqu'ils font partie des plus belles années de ma vie. L'époque de Poudlard…

C'est curieux, parce que dans ma tête, cette « époque » a bien duré deux ou trois ans après notre sortie de l'école. C'est simplement le temps où on ne se préoccupait pas tellement de l'avenir, rien n'était vraiment important, rien n'était grave, puisqu'on avait survécu. D'abord Ginny a fait sa septième année parce qu'on ne négocie pas avec Molly Weasley ; ensuite elle s'est installée avec Harry au Square Grimmaurd. J'ai suivi des études approfondies pour entrer au Ministère, puis j'ai rencontré Andy un peu plus tard, et j'ai fini par emménager chez lui, ici, dans cet appartement, notre appartement, notre petit coin de paradis, au cœur de la capitale. Ce dont j'avais rêvé depuis toujours… une situation stable, un travail à revenu satisfaisant, et un homme bien et tout ce qu'il y a de plus responsable. Le seul problème, ça a été la collision – quand je l'ai présenté à Ronald. Nous étions séparés depuis moins d'un an quand j'ai rencontré Andy, et il avait encore du mal à tourner la page et à me considérer pleinement comme une amie, à nouveau. Mais maintenant c'est fini, tout ça est derrière, et nous sommes ensemble ce soir, tous les cinq, et tout va bien.

Tout va merveilleusement bien…

- Chérie, je crois que ton dîner est en train de brûler.

Et merde.

- Notre petite Hermione n'a jamais été une grande cuisinière ! soupire Harry tandis que je cours à la cuisine. Malgré son talent en potions…

- J'ai entendu !

- J'espère bien ! réplique-t-il en riant, aussitôt suivi les deux autres garçons.

Ginny se contente de secouer la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? me demande-t-elle. Oh, arrêtez ! Harry ! C'est fou ce que tu retombes en enfance quand tu restes trop longtemps avec mon frère… Heureusement qu'il ne vit pas avec nous !

- J'aimerais bien, affirme Ron en interrompant son fou rire. Si tu savais l'horreur que c'est, petite sœur, de vivre encore au Terrier à vingt-cinq ans !

- Arrête d'exagérer les choses, tu ne vis PAS au Terrier, tu le squattes temporairement en attendant que George te pardonne d'avoir mis le feu chez lui.

- J'ai pas fait exprès !

- Je sais bien, idiot, mais il n'était pas très content. Et de toute façon, je crois que ta présence n'allait pas tarder à agacer Angelina, et je la comprends ! Tu devrais les laisser vivre tranquilles tous les deux, et te trouver une fille qui réussira à te supporter pour enfin t'installer avec quelqu'un toi aussi…

Un vieil instinct me pousse à couper court à cette conversation stérile – car je sais que Ron finira par s'énerver et lui dire encore une fois de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il a à faire de sa vie – et à signaler à Ginny que oui, effectivement, j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Oui, excuse-moi, j'arrive ! s'exclame-t-elle en se levant précipitamment. Harry, mon cœur, tu peux tenir le petit ?

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser ce détail : ils ont un enfant.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? s'enquit-elle en arrivant dans la cuisine. Je… oh, Hermione, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à cuisiner comme une Moldue ? Tu cherches toujours à faire compliqué…

- Tu sais bien que je veux une vie normale et que je limite l'usage de la magie aux cas d'extrême urgence en dehors du travail…

- Oui, je sais, mais c'est tellement plus simple !

En disant ça, elle sort sa baguette et l'agite sous mon nez avant que j'ai le temps de protester. Et bien sûr, le rôti est sauvé. Je souris, tout en affirmant que c'est la dernière fois, et lance malgré moi le sujet de Ron.

- C'est vrai qu'il devrait se trouver quelqu'un… Il n'a pas eu d'histoire sérieuse depuis… depuis quand déjà ?

- Depuis toi, affirme-t-elle. Oui, ça fait un moment ! Mais au fait, il ne t'a toujours pas demandée en mariage ?

- Qui ça, Ron ?

J'ai répondu un peu trop brusquement. Et un peu trop bêtement.

- Mais non, je parle de ton Andy bien sûr ! Ca fait presque sept ans que tu vis chez ici maintenant, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'officialiser tout ça ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi.

- Menteuse.

- Bon, d'accord, je me pose souvent la question, mais après tout ce n'est pas si important… Je suis très bien avec lui, on n'a pas besoin de ça. Regarde-le, regarde-moi, c'est l'évidence même, non ? J'ai parfois l'impression que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble…

- Tu parles comme si tu avais douze ans, Hermione…

- Je sais ! Mais il me fait avoir douze ans ! Même maintenant, même après sept ans, je l'aime un peu plus chaque jour.

- Je connais ça, approuve-t-elle en soupirant. Sauf que moi, c'est depuis plus de sept ans ! Tu te rappelles quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard ?

- Oui… l'année de la Chambre, de ce foutu serpent…

- Déjà à ce moment-là, je savais que je voulais vivre avec lui. Et regarde nous maintenant ! Regarde James… c'est le plus bel enfant du monde…

- Gin', tu dis ça parce que c'est le tien. Toutes les mères disent ça.

- Oui, mais lui, c'est VRAIMENT le plus bel enfant du monde ! réplique-t-elle avec ferveur en croisant les bras.

Je souris en imaginant Molly affirmer la même chose à la naissance de sa fille, vingt-quatre ans plus tôt.

- C'est vrai qu'il est adorable. Il a tes yeux !

- Et mon caractère, j'en ai bien peur ! J'ai l'impression que plus il va grandir et moins ça va être facile de canaliser cette petite boule d'énergie…

Elle commence à me raconter une centaine d'anecdotes sur comment un gosse qui n'a même pas encore deux ans peut vous pomper toute votre patience et votre assurance armé seulement d'un canard en peluche et de la baguette magique de son papa, et je la regarde, et je souris, et je me sens un peu triste sans savoir pourquoi. Je l'écoute à moitié. Oui, il est vraiment adorable. Quand ils l'amènent à l'appartement ou quand nous allons chez eux, je trouve tous les prétextes du monde pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Alors je lui parle, je lui raconte Poudlard, nos aventures, comment on a grandi ensemble, je lui parle de son papa qui est un grand sorcier, et de sa maman, de leur histoire. Et puis quand je réussis à être un petit moment seule avec lui, je lui parle de Ron. Je lui parle de nos disputes à cause de Pattenrond, de mes nuits à pleurer quand il était avec Lavande, de toutes les petites vengeances que j'ai pu imaginer pour lui faire regretter ça, de notre premier baiser la nuit où la Guerre s'est terminée, de la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, de nos journées ensemble à s'allonger dehors et à refaire le monde, à s'en inventer un nouveau…

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas oublié tout ça ? J'ai l'impression de trahir Andy à chaque fois que j'y repense, alors que ce sont seulement des souvenirs…

Des souvenirs vides. Comme des photos en noir et blanc. Il ne reste plus grand chose de ce passé, et le passé est derrière. Et Ron est, et a toujours été, un ami extraordinaire. Et un amant fabuleux…

- …et je me suis prit toute la confiture dans la tête ! Tu te rends compte ? Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Ah, oui, oui bien sûr que je t'écoute !

- Tu avais l'air complètement ailleurs…

- Je... je pensais à Andy, à ce dont tu parlais tout à l'heure… Je ne sais pas ce que je répondrais si il me demandait en mariage…

Elle haussa les sourcils, sincèrement surprise.

- Eh bien, ça paraît évident, non ? Tu lui saute au cou et tu hurles un « oui ! » monumental.

- Ginny, on n'a plus seize ans… Je ne peux pas m'engager sans réfléchir…

- Tu plaisantes ? Ca fait des années que vous vivez ensemble ! Et tu es folle de lui, ça se voit ! C'est déjà tout réfléchi, non ?

- Probablement…

- Allez, viens, ça va refroidir ! ajoute-t-elle en désignant mon rôti ressuscité. Et ils ont faim.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Les garçons ont toujours faim, répond-elle avec sagesse.

J'acquiesce et la suit dans le salon où effectivement, nous sommes accueillies par des « Aaah ! » et des « Enfin ! ». James, cramponné au dos de son père, s'applique à lui arracher les cheveux un à un, très concentré.

- Ma chérie, tu peux reprendre ton fils s'il te plaît ? supplie Harry avec une grimace. Je sens qu'il prend un malin plaisir à accélérer ma calvitie…

- Ah, c'est _mon_ fils quand ça t'arrange, hein !

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque que Ron se retient de rire. Il croise mon regard et sourit largement.

- T'as vu ? me glisse-t-il quand je m'assois entre Andy et lui. Celui-qui-a-survécu, encore et toujours maîtrisé par ma petite sœur… Regarde, dans deux secondes, elle va l'appeler par son nom de famille.

Harry, désemparé, entame une faible tentative de défense.

- Mais, je…

- Pas de « mais », Potter ! l'interrompt-elle tandis que je commence à servir tout le monde. Rend-moi mon enfant !

Je me tourne à nouveau vers Ron qui m'adresse un clin d'œil, et je sens quelque chose remuer dans mon ventre. Je n'y prête pas attention.

Le passé est derrière.

Nous dînons en continuant d'évoquer des souvenirs de Poudlard, comme à chaque fois, et je sens Andy un peu mal à l'aise d'en être exclu, comme à chaque fois. Cependant il s'efforce de prendre part à la conversation, de lâcher quelques remarques comme « Ah, ça c'est bien Hermione ! » et je lui prends la main parce que je suis heureuse avec lui et je ne veux pas qu'il en doute une seule seconde. Je regarde le joli tableau que nous formons, tous les cinq réunis autour d'une table sur nos canapés que j'ai voulu rouges car ils me rappellent la salle commune. Je regarde Harry, son petit bout de famille, lui qui en a toujours voulu une, et Ginny qui gronde James parce qu'il ne sait pas se tenir tranquille. Elle est vraiment parfaite dans son rôle de mère, et me rappelle fortement Molly… Je regarde Ron, et je crois que je suis la seule à remarquer que c'est la troisième fois qu'il se ressert de la purée, et ça me fait rire toute seule. Je regarde Andy qui serre doucement ma main, et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Le passé est derrière, et nous avons un si bel avenir devant nous…


	2. Chapitre II

_Chapitre II_

Je suis arrivé en transplanant, et sur le coup, j'étais bien content que ce soit un hôpital moldu parce que je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre du temps pour arriver, étant donné qu'on ne peut pas transplaner à St Mangouste. Quand j'ai débarqué dans la salle d'attente, Hermione était déjà là, assise bien droite sur une chaise en plastique d'un bleu immonde, les mains croisées sur son sac, le regard perdu dans le vide. En me voyant, elle s'est levée et avant même que je fasse quoi que ce soit, elle s'était jetée dans mes bras. Je lui ai caressé le dos et je l'ai calmée comme j'ai pu, elle n'a rien dit, elle ne pleurait pas, mais elle n'a pas voulu me lâcher pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui la retenait contre moi sans m'en rendre compte. Ca m'a fait vaguement penser au jour de la fin de la Guerre, à Poudlard, quand elle m'a sauté au cou pour m'embrasser, et puis je me suis dépêché de chasser ce souvenir de ma tête, comme j'ai appris à le faire avec le temps, appris à bien ranger ces pensées dans un coin de ma tête et à les laisser au passé, parce que c'est ce qu'elle a fait et par conséquent je me devais de le faire. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, là, maintenant…

J'ai recu un appel ce matin – oui, au plus grand plaisir de mon père, le Terrier est maintenant équipé d'un vrai téléphone, comme les Moldus. Donc, oui, ce foutu appel. Je sais même pas comment ils ont trouvé notre numéro, Ginny devait l'avoir sur elle. Le truc, c'est que la foutue secrétaire moldue qui a appelé ne m'a rien expliqué du tout. Elle a juste vérifié si j'étais bien moi, et elle m'a donné l'adresse de ce foutu hôpital, en précisant que ma sœur et son mari avaient été retrouvés dans un sale état. J'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis notre dernière soirée chez Hermione, enfin, chez son… futur ex. Et visiblement, Hermione tombait de haut, elle aussi.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle s'est détachée de moi, a ramassé son sac qui avait glissé par terre au moment où je suis arrivé et s'est rassise lentement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista-t-elle en me suppliant du regard. Pourquoi tu m'as dit de venir ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont eu ? C'est grave ? Ron… Ron, regarde-moi !

Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de baisser les yeux. Je n'avais moi-même aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Alors j'ai cherché un truc intelligent à répondre…

- Je sais pas.

Raté.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit, enfin ?

- Presque rien… J'ai pas très bien compris…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris, putain ?

Je l'ai regardée. Elle me fixait, rouge de colère et d'impatience. Quand Hermione se met à jurer, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

- Ecoute… calme-toi, d'accord ? Je vais aller demander, je vais dire que je suis là, qu'on est là, qu'ils doivent nous amener à eux…

Elle acquiesça et me désigna d'un signe de tête un comptoir d'où dépassait une jeune femme blonde arborant un décolleté étonnant.

- Euh… excusez-moi ?

Elle leva les yeux de la tonne de papiers qui couvrait son bureau et haussa les sourcils.

- Oui ?

- Vous avez appelé chez moi tout à l'heure, à propos de ma sœur…

- Votre nom ?

- Weasley. Ron Weasley.

- Weasley... Weasley... Ah, oui. Vous êtes attendus chambre 404.

- Ah, très bien, mais… vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ou non ?

- Moi, non, mais tout vous sera expliqué là-bas. C'est votre copine ? ajoute-t-elle.

Je me suis retourné, suivant son regard. Derrière moi, Hermione s'était levée. J'ai hésité une fraction de seconde.

- Oui.

- Bon, dans ce cas, elle peut y aller aussi. Troisième étage, au fond du couloir.

Je l'ai remerciée rapidement, j'ai attrapé la main d'Hermione et je me suis mis à courir. Elle s'est laissé faire, je crois qu'elle n'était pas complètement consciente, je ne sais pas. Moi-même, j'étais pas trop dans mon état normal. La peur qui était née en moi au Terrier quand j'avais raccroché ne cessait de grandir et me dévorait le ventre avec une violence douloureuse. On est montés au troisième sans faire attention aux gens qu'on croisait et qui nous criaient qu'il était déplacé de courir dans un hôpital ; Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à foutre, alors que ma petite sœur et mon meilleur ami étaient peut-être en train de mourir à ce moment même…

- 404… C'est là…

- Oui, ai-je simplement répondu pendant qu'on reprenait notre respiration.

J'ai regardé cette porte fermée comme j'avais jamais regardé une porte auparavant. Parce que je sentais que quelque chose m'attendait derrière, quelque chose auquel je ne pourrais rien changer. Et puis j'ai regardé Hermione, elle m'a regardé aussi, elle a dit « Vas-y », et j'ai frappé à la porte.

Deux secondes qui ont duré une éternité.

- Vous devez être Mr Weasley ?

Il était très grand, plus grand que moi, et presque chauve. Je l'ai fixé droit dans ses yeux bleus, et il devait se sentir comme un monsieur très important, avec sa blouse blanche et son bloc-note très sérieux, mais il ne m'a pas impressionné un seul instant.

- Oui.

- Et vous êtes son épouse ? a-t-il demandé à Hermione.

- Oui. Enfin… non !

Il a haussé les sourcils, et j'ai eu envie de le frapper, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à hausser les sourcils aujourd'hui ? Quelle perte de temps…

- Oui ou non ?

- Oui, trancha Hermione en sentant que la discussion risquait se prolonger. Est-ce que nous pouvons entrer ?

- J'allais vous le demander.

Il a fermé la porte derrière nous. C'était une petite pièce très blanche, et j'ai vu au fond des rideaux blancs qui couvraient une partie de la chambre ; j'ai aussitôt compris ce qu'il y avait derrière.

- Avant toute chose, j'aimerais savoir quels liens exacts vous avez avec Ginny Potter, car c'est dans ses affaires que nous avons trouvé votre numéro de téléphone.

- Je suis son frère.

- Ah, très bien…

Il sembla soudain mal à l'aise.

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous demander d'être très courageux…

C'est _là_.

C'est exactement à ce moment-là que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Pour reprendre sa course folle trois secondes plus tard.

- Je… je vous demande pardon ? ai-je articulé à mi-voix.

Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Hermione plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Je sentais mon cerveau se déconnecter, un brouillard se formait autour de moi.

- Ginny et Harry Potter ont été retrouvés ce matin au beau milieu du Square Grimmaurd, qui n'est pas très loin d'ici, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, par une voisine qui nous a immédiatement contactés. Nous avons envoyé une équipe aussi vite que nous avons pu, et nous leur avons administré les meilleurs soins, mais leur état était critique…

Je l'aurais tué. Si il tournait autour du pot de cette manière, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose…

- Vous pourriez en venir aux faits ? le supplia Hermione.

Il l'a regardée tristement, et je me suis dit que ça devait être un bien mauvais métier que d'annoncer quotidiennement des mauvaises nouvelles aux gens.

- Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Je suis désolé.

Pendant que la chambre finissait de disparaître dans le brouillard blanc, j'ai vu Hermione glisser doucement à côté de moi et s'effondrer au sol, et son hurlement me sembla très, très lointain. Le monsieur en blanc m'a adressé un signe de tête entendu avant de s'éloigner vers les rideaux, au fond, tandis que mon esprit se vidait complètement.

Et puis le monde s'est écroulé.


	3. Chapitre III

_Chapitre III_

Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je fous dans cette salle, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à être ici aujourd'hui.

En vérité, je sais pourquoi je suis là, mais je pense que je mettrais bien encore quelques jours avant de réaliser la situation, et quelques mois pour l'accepter. C'est très déconcertant venant de moi qui d'habitude suis plutôt une personne rationnelle et saine d'esprit, mais le problème est que quand le décès de deux de mes meilleurs amis est en cause, c'est comme si la plus évidente des choses échappait à toute raison.

Je n'ai pas de souvenir des moyens par lesquels nous sommes arrivés ici, Ron et moi. Je me souviens seulement de deux infirmières qui sont entrées en trombe dans la chambre 404 d'un hôpital moldu, m'ont ramassée et assise sur une chaise très blanche avant de repartir. Je me souviens qu'elles avaient toutes les deux une bonne partie de la poitrine volontairement exhibée, à l'image de la secrétaire qui avait renseigné Ronald à notre arrivée, et qu'elles étaient maquillées de façon très vulgaire. Je me souviens que le rideau très blanc au fond de la pièce était en partie tiré, et j'ai aperçu le corps de Ginny, mutilé et couvert de sang, et sans ses cheveux roux, je ne l'aurais pas reconnue, et je me suis levée pour aller vomir à la fenêtre. C'est là que je l'ai remarqué, étendu sur le sol très blanc, et je l'ai regardé sans le voir, elle commençait à me faire mal aux yeux cette chambre toute blanche, je me suis essuyé la bouche avec la manche de mon pull, un joli pull en cachemire qu'Andy m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire deux ans auparavant, et sur le coup je me souviens aussi que j'en avais absolument rien à faire ; je me suis penché sur Ron et je l'ai secoué, je l'ai appelé pour qu'il se réveille, je l'ai supplié de ne pas me laisser seule, pas maintenant.

Je n'ai même pas reconnu ma voix, entrecoupée de sanglots hystériques. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à ma place. Criait à ma place.

« Ron… Ron… _Ron…_ »

Il a ouvert les yeux.

Je me suis laissée tomber sur lui et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, au milieu de cette chambre blanche, et j'ai senti sa main prendre la mienne.

Le reste est trop flou, comme si il y avait eu un blanc jusqu'à mon arrivée ici, au Ministère, devant un bureau qui me sépare d'un sorcier blond qui doit avoisiner la cinquantaine. Il est en train de fouiller dans un énorme dossier. Je regarde autour de moi, passant en revue la minuscule fenêtre, la photo de sa femme sur une étagère, des dessins d'enfants d'une laideur incroyable accrochés au mur, le crayon mordillé qui traîne sur une pile de livres, Ronald assis à côté de moi, et le mono sourcil du fouilleur de dossier.

J'ai une horreur sainte des mono sourcils.

- C'est qui ?

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Ron. Il me montre l'homme, et je hausse les épaules.

- J'en sais rien.

Non, Ron, j'en sais rien, j'en sais pas plus que toi. Tout ce que je veux, là, maintenant, c'est me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Il ne répond pas, continuant de toiser le sorcier de son regard vide et infiniment triste. Je me joins à lui, et nous le fixons, tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'à nous deux, nous aurions la force de le transpercer seulement avec nos yeux. Il se décide enfin à extirper une feuille du dossier et, s'éclaircissant la gorge, nous regarde tour à tour.

- Bonjour, commence-t-il poliment. Je me présente avant tout, David Bald. A l'origine, ce n'est pas moi qui traite le dossier de Mr et Mrs Potter, mais mon collègue est actuellement sur une affaire plus importante, et c'est donc à moi que revient la tâche de vous exposer leurs dernières volontés.

Une affaire plus importante.

_Je vais brûler chaque parcelle de ton corps en commençant par tes sourcils, on verra ensuite à quel niveau d'importance tu juges celle des Potter, misérable veracrasse._

Je remarque que Ron aussi se retient de lui balancer son poing dans la figure, et je me dit que ce n'est pas le moment. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'on en finisse le plus vite possible pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi et réaliser la situation au calme. Je m'efforce de prendre un ton poli pour répondre :

- Nous vous écoutons.

Il hoche la tête, puis parcourt rapidement la feuille des yeux.

- Rassurez-vous, cela ne sera pas long, d'autant plus qu'ils ont fait un testament commun. Je vous lirai seulement les passages qui vous concernent, puis il faudra contacter la famille. Donc… « A Ronald Bilius Weasley, et à Hermione Jean Granger, nous laissons tout nos biens en sachant qu'ils sauront les redistribuer au reste de la famille. A nos enfants si nous en avons un jour, nous léguons le 12, Square Grimmaurd, ainsi que l'intégralité du contenu de notre compte à Gringotts. »

Soudain, une pensée traverse mon esprit.

- James !

- Il est à la maison, lâche Ron d'un ton désintéressé. Depuis lundi dernier. Ma mère était avec lui quand je suis parti ce matin.

- Il va bien alors ? Mais Molly est au courant ? Et que va-t-il advenir de lui ? Qui va s'en occuper ? Oh, Merlin...

- Ahem... s'il vous plaît ?

J'adresse à Mr Mono sourcil mon regard le plus hautain.

- Oui ?

- Il y a aussi une lettre. Pour Mr Weasley.

Ron hoche la tête et se penche pour prendre l'enveloppe que lui tend le sorcier. Elle se met aussitôt à frétiller et s'ouvre toute seule dans un tourbillon d'étincelles de couleur. Il est évident que lui seul pouvait déverrouiller ce sort.

J'ai beau faire partie de ce monde depuis plus de vingt ans, certains aspects de la magie me feront toujours sourire.

- Alors ? je lui demande, après qu'il ai parcouru le parchemin des yeux.

Il lève le regard et je manque de tomber de ma chaise tant il est horrifié. Quoi ? QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire, maintenant ?

- Ronald, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Pour toute réponse, il me tend la lettre avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Il a l'air complètement perdu.

_Ron,_

_Si tu lis ça, c'est qu'il nous est arrivé quelque chose, à Gin' et moi, et sais que c'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais je te demande d'être super fort, surtout pour Hermione, et pour tes parents. Avant de continuer, je tiens à te dire que je devrais remercier Merlin chaque jour de t'avoir fait entrer dans ce foutu compartiment du Poudlard Express, il y a neuf ans, et de faire partie de ma vie depuis. Tu es le premier véritable ami que j'ai eu, et le plus formidable, même si je te considère plus comme mon frère que comme un simple ami. C'est pourquoi je vais te confier une mission spéciale : je sais que Ginny veut des enfants, et je sais aussi que je n'aurais pas la force de lui résister très longtemps, alors si ça arrive, je veux que tu t'occupes d'eux, avec Hermione. Je sais que vous saurez les aimer tout aussi bien que nous, et que vous aurez la force de le faire puisque vous vous aimez tous les deux, tellement fort que ça crevait les yeux de tout le monde depuis notre troisième année à l'école. Actuellement, vous n'habitez pas encore ensemble, mais je ne doute pas que ça va bientôt se faire parce que je sais, et Ginny sait, et Merlin lui-même sait que vous êtes le plus adorable des couples du monde et que vous allez passer votre vie ensemble, tout comme je compte passer la mienne avec ta merveilleuse soeur. Je souhaiterais aussi que tu transmettes à mon fils aîné (si j'en ai un !) ma Cape, ainsi que la Carte du Maraudeur ; elles sont rangées dans notre chambre, et tu sais qu'elles lui seront utiles dans sa scolarité comme elles l'ont été pour nous ! Bien évidemment, ils iront à Poudlard. Ne leur mets pas trop la pression par rapport à Gryffondor s'il te plaît... Ils iront là où ils doivent aller, ne les menace pas ! Je crois que c'est tout... Je vais m'arrêter là car Gin' commence à s'impatienter en bas, si elle savait que je te confie la garde de nos futurs enfants, je crois qu'elle m'arracherait la tête en me traitant d'irresponsable ! Enfin, il y a aussi Hermione, je sais qu'elle saura très bien gérer tout ça. J'espère que le jour où vous lirez ceci, vous n'aurez pas encore d'enfants à vous, parce que ça risquerait d'être bien dur à gérer ! Je vous aime tous les deux de toutes mes forces, ne l'oublie jamais... Vous et Ginny êtes ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans cette foutue vie qui avait pourtant mal commencé. Ne souffrez pas trop pour nous, et tâchez de nager pour toujours dans le bonheur, puisque c'est probablement ça, le sens de la vie._

_Harry Potter_

Merlin... Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait...

- Miss Granger ? Un problème ?

Cette fois, je m'applique à lui transmettre tout mon mépris par les yeux. Il n'y prête même pas attention. Il doit être habitué.

- Oui, en effet, il y a un problème.

- Un _gros _problème, renchérit Ron qui a reprit contenance. Cette lettre a été rédigée il y a plusieurs années, et...

- ...Harry ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait ! je m'empresse de compléter. Il nous a... il nous a confié la garde de ses enfants. De son fils, en l'occurence.

- En quoi est-ce un problème ? s'étonne le sorcier en remuant son affreux mono sourcil. Si c'est là sa dernière volonté, je suppose que vous êtes en mesure de vous occuper de James Sirius Potter.

- Le problème, c'est que nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! s'énèrve Ron. Comment voulez-vous qu'on gère le gosse de Harry et de ma soeur ? Comment on va faire pour être ses parents à leur place, si on n'avait même pas prévu d'avoir des enfants à nous ?

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Mr Potter vous aurait-il désignés comme parrains ? réplique l'autre, vexé qu'on s'adresse à lui sur ce ton.

- Tout simplement parce que nous étions effectivement ensemble lorsque ce testament et cette lettre ont été rédigés.

En disant ça, je fais marcher mon cerveau à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution.

- Eh bien il ne fallait pas vous séparer ! plaisante froidement cet abruti.

Ron se lève brusquement. Il en a assez de tout ça, je le vois bien, et moi aussi. La perte de Harry et Ginny _et _cette lettre... C'est trop.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, lâche-t-il sur un ton faussement respectueux avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte d'une telle violence que l'un des immondes dessins enfantins se décroche du mur et glisse au sol.

Je baisse les yeux sur la lettre que je tiens toujours dans ma main, puis décide de tenter quelque chose.

- Ecoutez, on pourrait peut-être s'arranger... Si la garde de James était simplement confiée à l'un de nous...

- Montrez-moi cette lettre, Miss Granger. Je connais mon métier.

J'obéis sagement, et au premier contact avec sa main, l'encre disparaît à plusieurs endroits, ne laissant visible que la partie qui nous désigne comme parents adoptifs, Ron et moi. Ca semble évident, le reste ne regarde que nous.

- Bien, dit-il. Je crois que Mr Potter est clair dans sa demande. Il vous désigne tous les deux. _Tous les deux. _A moins que l'un de vous ne vienne à disparaître, il vous faut répondre à cette volonté. Trouvez donc un arrangement, improvisez, je ne sais pas, cela ne me concerne pas. Je fais mon travail, Miss Granger. Tâchez donc de faire le vôtre.

- NE ME DITES PAS CE QUE J'AI A FAIRE !

Je me lève et sens ma baguette trembler dans ma poche. Il me faut une grande force de contrôle pour me retenir de lui déformer le visage.

La porte claque une deuxième fois. Ron m'attend dans le couloir, assis par terre contre le mur, effondré. Je me laisse glisser à côté de lui.

- Hermione... Dis-moi que c'est une blague, tout ça...

Son ton suppliant me donne envie de pleurer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal. Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et il se blottit contre moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? me demande-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu as forcément une solution, tu as toujours une solution, c'est toi la plus intelligente... Comment on va faire pour le gamin ? Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi un peu, et peut-être que tu pourrais juste le prendre, toi, avec ton... ton copain, vous pourriez l'élever comme si c'était le vôtre, et...

- Non. J'ai déjà demandé, ce n'est pas possible, Harry voulait qu'on s'en occupe tous les deux. Toi et moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer...

- Hermione, je crois que je vais péter un câble...

- Calme-toi, Ronald. Il faut réfléchir posément et tenir compte de tous les éléments que nous avons à disposition. Tout d'abord... Oh, merde, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille se reposer un peu avant de décider de la suite de tout ça ?

Je l'entends rire doucement contre mon pull.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de te moquer de moi ?

- Excuse-moi, mais c'est tellement... inhabituel, quand tu te mets à parler comme ça !

- Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer à la maison...

- Quelle maison ? s'étonne-t-il. Ton appartement ? Le Terrier ? Le Square Grimmaurd ? Poudlard ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on irait faire à Poudlard ?

- Je ne sais pas, je te dis ce qui me passe par la tête...

- J'aimerais t'accompagner au Terrier, à vrai dire... Andy travaille, et je ne veux pas rester seule...

Il se lève et me tend la main ; je la prends et me lève à mon tour. Je souris malgré moi devant son air décidé.

- Et on fait quoi pour l'autre connard ? s'enquit-il avec un coup d'oeil vers la porte du bureau.

- On repassera plus tard dans la journée, ou demain...

- De toute façon, je meurs de faim.

Je signale d'un hochement de tête que moi aussi, et on se dépêche de trouver une cheminée qui nous reconduit dehors. Sa main est toujours dans la mienne. Il me fait transplaner dans sa chambre, où nous nous écroulons immédiatement sur son lit.

- Ron... Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne rien dire à tes parents et attendre que les gens de l'hôpital moldu se chargent de les appeler...

- Maman ne s'en remettra jamais, gémit-il. D'abord Fred, maintenant Ginny...

Sa voix se brise sur le prénom de sa soeur. Il se laisse tomber par terre, et je le prends dans mes bras. Il me serre tellement fort que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, et je comprends qu'il pleure.

J'ai déjà vu Ron pleurer, bien que très rarement, mais jamais comme ça. Ses sanglots me déchirent les entrailles, et la réalité me frappe de plein fouet. Harry et Ginny. Morts. Je ne les reverrai plus jamais. Je ne pourrai plus leur parler, je ne les verrai plus sourire ni se disputer, je ne les prendrai plus dans mes bras... _Jamais _est un mot qui donne affreusement le vertige quand on en comprend tout le sens, quand on est au bord et qu'on se penche vers son effrayante étendue. Et James qui se retrouve déjà orphelin... exactement comme Harry, et comme le fils de Remus et Nymphadora qui est déjà bien grand...

Je n'ai même pas essayé de consoler Ron. Je savais que c'était impossible, du moins pour l'instant, et je n'imaginais même pas la douleur que pouvait causer la perte d'une petite soeur, puisque je n'ai jamais eu de soeur. Je l'ai simplement tenu contre moi, longtemps, peut-être une heure, peut-être deux, puis je me suis levée et je suis descendue dans la cuisine qui par chance était déserte. J'ai rapidement préparé un déjeuner que j'ai monté dans la chambre et posé sur le lit, où on s'est installés. Il n'avait pas bougé entre mon départ et mon retour dans la pièce, et l'odeur de la nourriture l'a à peine fait réagir. D'ailleurs, il n'a presque rien mangé. Moi non plus ; ça ne passait pas. Comment peut-on avaler quoi que ce soit dans une situation pareille ? J'ai été poser les assiettes encore bien remplies devant sa porte fermée et je l'ai rejoint sur son lit. On s'est allongés côte à côte, et ça m'a fait bizarre, j'ai eu l'impression de revenir des années en arrière.

Aucun de nous n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis notre accord de ne rien dire à Arthur et Molly. Ma voix m'a semblé lointaine quand j'ai pris la parole.

- Nous trouverons une solution à tout ça demain, d'accord ? Je te le promets.


	4. Chapitre IV

_Chapitre IV_

Un jour, quand on était en cinquième année, j'ai eu l'idée de me lancer dans la lecture hasardeuse d'un dictionnaire dans le but d'élargir mon vocabulaire pour ensuite impressionner Hermione avec des mots dont elle était absolument persuadée que j'ignorais l'existence. J'en avais emprunté un à la bibliothèque – Mrs Pince ne m'avait pas lâché de son regard suspicieux, ce qui est normal étant donné que je n'allais _jamais _à la bibliothèque –, je l'avais planqué sous mon lit, je le sortais parfois la nuit et je l'ouvrais au hasard. Je lisais la page, reconnaissant certains mots et m'étonnant des autres, puis j'observais les définitions et si j'en trouvais un qui me plaisait, je l'apprenais et je m'arrangeais pour le glisser dans une discussion les jours qui suivaient.

Le premier que j'ai trouvé, je crois, fut « oxymore ». Il m'a plu. En gros, ça désignait un rapprochement de deux réalités opposées dans une formule en apparence contradictoire, exprimant ainsi l'inconcevable. J'ai pas tout de suite bien compris, et j'ai longtemps cherché un exemple qui me permettrait de concrétiser cette définition.

Je crois que je suis en train de vivre cet exemple.

A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr que ma situation actuelle pourrait être définie comme un oxymore, mais je ne sais pas quel autre nom donner au fait qu'Hermione Granger est endormie à deux centimètres de moi et que ma petite sœur et mon meilleur ami viennent de mourir. Deux réalités opposées. Peut-être que ce mot n'a rien à faire ici, mais j'ai envie de le placer dans ce contexte. J'ai tellement mal que j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir.

Et elle est magnifique.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à oublier, je crois. J'ai fini par ne plus souffrir de notre rupture et à ne plus ressentir cet amour profond que j'avais pour elle, même si ça m'a pris du temps, et j'ai fréquenté quelques filles, des jolies filles, mais terriblement fades comparées à elle. Il y en a quand même deux ou trois qui m'ont vraiment plu, et une avec qui ça aurait pu durer, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je crois que j'avais peur. Je me sentais coupable, j'avais l'impression de trahir Hermione, alors que ça faisait bien quatre ans qu'elle avait rencontré son _Andy chéri_, quatre ans qu'il la voyait tous les jours, qu'il l'embrassait à ma place, qu'il lui faisait l'amour à ma place, qu'il la faisait rire à ma place, quatre ans qu'elle faisait sa vie avec lui… et le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir. J'avais l'impression que je lui appartenais et que je ne pourrais jamais complètement être à quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'elle s'était déjà donnée à son « quelqu'un d'autre » depuis tout ce temps.

Hermione n'a jamais su. Je lui ai raconté une histoire banale à base de tromperie, j'ai fait semblant d'être déprimé et je n'ai plus jamais revu la fille. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'à cette période, je n'étais même plus amoureux. J'avais simplement l'impression d'être liée à elle, ce qui était le cas puisqu'elle est restée ma meilleure amie même après notre rupture, mais… je ne sais pas, c'est dur à expliquer. J'ai vraiment été stupide. Et même aujourd'hui, maintenant que tout ça est très loin derrière, je m'étonne encore de ressentir ce pincement au cœur en regardant son visage endormi à moitié caché par ses cheveux, et l'air paisible qu'elle a quand elle rêve. Je le connais par cœur, ce visage, je pourrais le dessiner les yeux fermés, des milliers de fois, j'ai passé tellement d'heures à la regarder dormir. Il y a six ans, j'aurais eu envie de l'embrasser, et je l'aurais probablement fait, elle se serait réveillée et elle m'aurait collé une gifle en me demandant ce qui m'a pris et en me suppliant de comprendre que c'était fini maintenant, que je devais tourner la page. Aujourd'hui, j'ai simplement envie de rester près d'elle, parce que je sais que son amoureux si parfait ne la comprendra jamais aussi bien qu'Harry et moi, qu'il ne la connaîtra jamais comme je l'ai connue, parce qu'il n'a pas vécu ce qu'on a vécu tous les trois ensemble à Poudlard et après, et qui nous a liés à jamais. D'une certaine façon, je ne peux pas la perdre, elle est à moi pour toujours. D'une certaine façon.

- Ron ?

Je sursaute et réalise qu'elle me fixe depuis deux bonnes minutes.

- Ron, ça va ?

- Mmh… moui.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Tu n'étais pas en train de me regarder dormir au moins ? soupire-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça !

- Hermione, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire ça. Et non, je ne te regardais pas dormir. Je réfléchissais, si tu veux savoir !

- A nous deux ? Ronald, tu sais bien ce que j'en pense, on en a parlé des millions de fois…

- A James. Arrête de me parler comme si j'avais cinq ans, je l'ai tournée, ta foutue page, ça fait un moment. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités ! je m'empresse de rajouter sur le ton de la taquinerie devant son air blessé. Simplement, je ne crois pas que ce soit le sujet principal actuellement. On devrait trouver une solution pour James, c'est tout.

Elle se redresse sur les coudes et retrouve soudain son sérieux.

- Je sais bien ! J'y ai pensé tout à l'heure, quand tu t'es endormi, et… au fait, il est quelle heure ?

- Aucune idée, mais l'après-midi est déjà bien avancé. Par contre, vu le silence dans la maison, mes parents ne sont toujours pas là. Ils ont dû être appelés quand on était au Ministère, et ils sont partis directement avec James. Ils ne devraient plus tarder… Oh merde, Hermione, Maman va être inconsolable…

Je n'ai jamais supporté de voir ma mère pleurer, et la seule idée de l'état dans lequel elle sera en rentrant me terrifie. Je tente d'un ton suppliant :

- On ne pourrait pas aller chez toi ?

Je la vois hésiter, mal à l'aise.

- Andy va bientôt rentrer.

- Et alors ?

- Alors je vais devoir lui expliquer la situation, dont la super mission qui nous a été confiée, et je crois que ça sera encore plus dur pour lui à accepter si tu es là…

OK. Je vois.

- Ecoute, tu sais quoi, demain à la première heure je retourne au Ministère, je démonte ce gros abruti et je le force à accepter de te laisser t'occuper du gamin avec ton futur ex. Ensuite, je reste en-dehors de tout ça, et chacun continue sa vie de son côté le plus normalement possible. Ca te va ?

- Je te demande pardon ? Mon futur ex?

- Tu m'as écouté au moins ?

- _Mon futur ex ?_

- Ouais, bon, ton adorable compagnon si tu préfères…

- Mais quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à grandir, enfin ?

Je sens mon poing se serrer. Non, je ne vais pas frapper Hermione, quand même !… Sa phrase se répète en boucle dans ma tête tandis que je la regarde, rougissante et exaspérée.

- J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que c'était clair, maintenant ! poursuit-elle, furieuse. Ne recommence pas à tout compliquer s'il te plaît, pas maintenant, d'accord ?

Elle me parle encore comme si j'avais cinq ans. Elle m'a toujours parlé comme si j'avais cinq ans.

Je ne l'ai jamais vue s'adresser à _Andy chéri _comme ça.

- Je complique rien du tout, j'ai juste…

- Ne fais pas semblant, Ronald, je te connais, je te connais mieux que n'importe qui sur cette foutue planète, et je sais quand tu mens, et je ne peux pas te laisser recommencer comme au début de ma relation avec Andy.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Je pensais que tu avais fini par l'accepter, tu sais, je pensais vraiment que tu avais changé, après tout ce temps, et je te préviens, ce n'est pas le moment de…

Elle ne put pas terminer sa phrase, car un craquement sourd provenant de l'étage inférieur nous signala l'arrivée de mes parents.

Et là j'ai vraiment commencé à flipper.

- On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, d'accord ? l'ai-je supplié. S'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on peut partir ? N'importe où, vite…

Elle lâche un soupir dans lequel je sens une once d'agacement. Je vois bien qu'elle a envie de me sortir un truc du style « Ronald, quand vas-tu enfin apprendre à affronter la réalité en face au lieu de toujours fuir ? », et je vois aussi qu'elle se retient parce qu'elle sait que la réalité est bien assez affreuse en ce moment pour qu'on puisse avoir le droit de la fuir.

- Square Grimmaurd.

Je hoche la tête en prenant la main qu'elle me tend, et nous transplanons.

- Heureusement que le sort marche toujours ! s'exclame-t-elle avec un soupir de soulagement alors que nous faisons quelque pas dans l'entrée.

Harry et Ginny avaient fait en sorte que seules certaines personnes puissent transplaner directement à l'intérieur de la vieille maison, et nous en faisions évidemment partie. J'ai un pincement en cœur en constatant que rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, hormis bien sûr leur présence. Les meubles sont tous à leur place, la cuisine est parfaitement rangée. J'avance jusqu'au salon ; un livre est posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil marron, quelques jouets traînent sur le grand tapis oriental, un reste de tarte à la mélasse trône dans une assiette sur la table basse et la pièce est encore baignée de la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée récent. Je sens la présence d'Hermione à côté de moi, et nous contemplons en silence ce tableau qui sonne tristement faux. Comme s'ils allaient revenir. Alors une question me vient, et je m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée plus tôt – probablement à cause de l'état de choc dans lequel nous sommes depuis ce matin.

_Pourquoi ?_

Et comment ? Qui ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ?

J'ai envie de poser la question à haute voix, de la crier même, d'en parler avec Hermione, d'avoir son avis rationnel et réfléchi, j'ai envie qu'elle trouve une réponse à tout ça, et une solution qui n'existe pas. J'ai envie de revenir en arrière et d'empêcher ce qui est leur est arrivé. J'aimerais voir ma petite sœur lovée dans ce fauteuil, plongée dans ce livre qu'elle ne lira jamais complètement. Je voudrais voir Harry jouer avec leur gosse sur ce tapis, je voudrais le voir finir cette foutue tarte, je voudrais rallumer le feu dans la cheminée et remonter le temps.

- Ron…

Je me retourne vers Hermione. Elle pleure.

- Ron, c'est horrible, j'ai l'impression…

- …qu'ils sont encore là ? Ouais, je sais… Moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

J'entends dans sa voix toute la détresse qui porte sa question, et toute sa peur.

- On devrait peut-être ranger, non ? C'est… malsain de laisser ça comme ça.

- Oui, répond-elle simplement.

L'idée de sortir ma baguette ne me traverse même pas l'esprit. Je m'avance vers le fauteuil et repose le livre dans leur bibliothèque pendant qu'elle s'occupe de jeter le reste de tarte et de ranger les jouets de James. J'ai l'impression de commettre un crime, d'être un intrus dans cette maison qui autrefois était comme la mienne quand j'y venais. Je n'ose pas m'asseoir, ni toucher à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je pense alors à mes parents, qui doivent être effondrés à l'heure qu'il est, et je me sens affreusement lâche.

- Nous y retournerons demain, lâche soudain Hermione comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Et nous prendrons James avec nous.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. On doit s'en occuper, pourquoi laisser cette tâche à tes parents plus longtemps ? Pour la suite, il faudra improviser, mais en attendant il faut qu'il soit avec nous. Tu te sens capable de voir tes parents demain ?

Ai-je le choix ?…

- Oui, je m'en sens capable. Mais je crois que tu as oublié un détail…

- Lequel ?

- Ton copain.

- Je vais passer à l'appartement et lui laisser un mot, il comprendra. Je retournerai le voir quand nous aurons trouvé une solution au problème de la garde de James.

- D'accord… Tu comptes y aller quand ?

- Eh bien, avant qu'il rentre du travail. Maintenant, en fait, au cas où. Je ne serai pas longue, ajoute-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Sans avoir le temps d'articuler un mot, je me retrouve tout seul, dans cette grande maison. A ma gauche, autrefois, il y avait un mur qu'ils ont fait détruire parce que le tableau qui y était accroché était impossible à enlever. La vieille folle qui gueulait à longueur de journée. Ca me rappelle nos quinze ans, quand ce lieu était le quartier général de l'Ordre, l'excitation de se sentir clandestins, et la chambre à l'étage dans laquelle on dormait, Harry et moi, à l'époque, et qui est maintenant celle du gosse. J'ai l'impression d'entendre encore la voix de Sirius entre ces murs, et celle de Lupin, quand on espionnait les conversations avec les Oreilles à rallonges des jumeaux. Il y a des années...

CRAC !

Je sursaute tellement que je manque de tomber.

- Putain, tu m'as fait peur !

- Le premier mot n'était pas nécessaire, me réprimande-t-elle sévèrement.

- T'as fait vite...

- J'ai préféré ne pas m'attarder. Tu n'as pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Hermione, tu es partie il y a à peine cinq minutes...

- C'est juste. D'ailleurs, j'ai ramené deux-trois trucs...

Je remarque alors le sac qu'elle tient à la main, et je me souviens qu'elle l'avait déjà l'année de notre chasse aux Horcruxes. Je ne peux réprimer un sourire en la voyant plonger son bras entier dedans en pestant contre les livres qui décidément ne tiennent jamais en place. Hermione restera toujours Hermione.

- Tu as ramené des livres ? Sérieusement ?

- Ne sous-estime pas leur pouvoir, Ronald ! On peut toujours en avoir besoin !

- Si tu le dis... Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Attends deux secondes, j'y suis presque... Voilà !

Elle pose fièrement une boîte de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue sur la table basse, et je vois qu'elle guette ma réaction du coin de l'oeil.

Je ne trouve pas les mots. Je la prends juste dans mes bras et je la serre très fort.

- Hermione... Merlin, comment fais-tu pour être aussi formidable ?

Elle attend quelques instants que je la laisse respirer pour m'embrasser la joue en rigolant.

- Attends, ce n'est pas tout !

Elle extirpe de son sac sans fond une énorme couverture duveteuse qu'elle étale sur le canapé avant de se nicher dessous.

- Pose-le sur le fauteuil, s'il te plaît ! ajoute-t-elle en me tendant sa petite mine de trésors. Et viens !

J'obéis sagement, attrapant au passage la boîte de Dragées, m'installe à côté d'elle.

- Tu en veux ? je propose, la bouche pleine.

- Non, merci... Tu sais bien que je suis au régime en ce moment...

Je m'étouffe presque.

- Tu rigoles ? Mais t'as pas besoin d'arrêter de manger, t'es... t'es juste trop belle ! Ca va pas ou quoi ?

Aussitôt, je regrette mes paroles. A tous les coups, j'en ai trop dit, elle va mal interpréter mon compliment maladroit.

Mais non, elle ne relève pas, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle a un peu rougit.

- Bon, d'accord, mais juste un alors !

C'est ça... Si tu crois que je ne te connais pas, Hermione... Dans dix minutes, tu seras en train de les finir à toi toute seule !

- Essaie d'en prendre un bon, alors !

- Oui... Celui-là, il a une jolie couleur !

- Ne te fie pas trop à leur appar...

Trop tard.

- Oh, par Merlin, c'est répugnant !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Ah, pas de chance ! C'est quel goût ?

- Je crois bien que c'est à la lavande ! Je ne savais même pas que ça existait !

Et voilà qu'elle la recrache avec grâce et féminité.

- Serait-ce de la jalousie inconsciente ?

- Jamais de la vie ! proteste-t-elle avec véhémence. Je n'ai plus seize ans !

J'éclate de rire devant son air outrée, et elle se fait mal toute seule dans sa tentative de me frapper l'épaule pour me faire taire, ce qui a pour effet de me faire rire encore plus fort. Vaincue, elle finit par rire avec moi, et nous passons la fin de la soirée à parler du passé avec insouciance, hors du temps, échappant à l'appréhension dont le lendemain nous remplissait un peu plus tôt.


End file.
